


Materia Manager Aeris

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Month 2018 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cardcaptors, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Girls, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: “You’ve become a magical girl,” Tifa said with a certain amount of glee.As long as she was not the kind of magical girl who faced decapitation in episode three, that was fine with Aeris.Aeris adjusts to a life as a magical girl retrieving rogue materia.
Series: Aerith Month 2018 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009521
Kudos: 3





	Materia Manager Aeris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Top 3 Outfits'.

Life as a magical girl became complicated. Not that Aeris had initially realised that was what she now was – it had taken an observation from Tifa to bring her up to speed. And that only after Tifa caught sight of Aeris flying through the air on her staff during her first Materia Management mission. The next day her friend pelted her with questions – thankfully discretely – regarding her mission and powers. And took the sight of the diminutive guardian of the spheres Nanaki in her stride. “You’ve become a magical girl,” Tifa said with a certain amount of glee.

As long as she was not the kind of magical girl who faced decapitation in episode three, that was fine with Aeris. The real-world version of the fantasy was more mundane. She had magical powers – accessed via the materia orbs. She had a familiar – who preferred eating and video-games to anything outright fantastical. She could fly – with her staff and one of the tiny number of materia she currently possessed. But her clothes did not magically change when she used her powers. That revelation disappointed Tifa, but she rallied at speed and somehow found the time to tailor a gigantic wardrobe of costumes for Aeris to wear.

Hard to resist her – as much as it would have been better to wear something low-key and avoid drawing attention. Tifa was having none of that. “You need to dress like a magical girl. And-“ Tifa withdrew a video camera from her bag. “I will be the one to document your adventures.” This did not seem an overly good idea; Nanaki warned not all the materia as easy to capture as the first few. Some might be actively hostile. There was a risk involved – one Aeris was not wild about exposing Tifa to. Tifa, however, insisted on being present at all the missions. Harder still to turn down what was on offer. The costumes might seem an unnecessary accessory, but the company was helpful and it was impossible to overstate the helpfulness of someone else present who wasn’t scrambling for materia. Tifa had made some vital observations and suggestions of action on Aeris’s second ever attempt to reclaim a piece of materia.

So the arrangement continued; Tifa would document and fund Aeris’s escapades while Aeris would get down to the actual reclaiming materia.

While things would have been much easier if she had never looked in the basement that day, never disturbed that heavy tome of Mom’s with rank upon rank of spheres in settings and seen them disperse out of sight – the magical girl stuff was actually fun. It ate into free time, and occasionally caused issues during daytime. So far she had avoided anyone finding out; another element Tifa insisted on. Magical girl identities were secret and carefully guarded. Who knew how her opponents might use her friends and family against her. Not that she had opponents per se; the materia was sentient to a point, but it was not like there was some master-mind living down the street with his own familiars and unsubtle villainy. Of far greater risk was anyone in her family finding out. Especially her brother Reeve who kept asking awkward questions and would tease her to the ends of the Planet if he knew. At least when he was around Vincent would often follow. The older boy would normally leave Aeris feeling mushy and warm; and unlike Reeve’s dismissive nature he always had time to talk to her.

Perhaps the balance in her life was for the best (she lost few occasions to talk to Vincent). There was no way Nanaki knew of seeking out the lost materia outside of simple proximity, and he was more than willing to wait until Aeris ran across one piece or other. Each one she found became ‘hers’, a new spell to call upon as necessary. Some instrumental in capturing other materia. Others simply curious spells of debatable use. All written by the Great Witch Ifalna, Nanaki had explained through a mouthful of cake. She would manage Maeria when she found it – usually when strange and supernatural events occurred in and around the mountain town of Nibelheim.

Life as a magical girl became complicated. And as of the current materia hunt, more complex. The water materia residing inside the water tower should have been more obvious (Tifa was quick to note such an entity could easily be living in the sewers – Aeris was glad it was not), and capturing it was not entirely straight-forward given its fluid nature. And she thought wind tricky. But that was before the new arrivals. She had almost herded the water into a freezer to reform the materia sphere when a boy and girl wandered into the conflict. She shouted a warning to them, but neither paid any heed, the boy casting his own spells. Turned out they were here for the materia too; a rival manager in the form of the overly stern and dismissive Cloud. And with him to assist was his fiancee Yuffie. Life seemed determined to get more complicated. And if she was a magical girl, did that make Cloud a magical boy?


End file.
